1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional slot machine, when a player inserts a game medium, such as a coin and a bill, in an insertion slot of a slot machine and presses a SPIN button, a display provided on a front face of a cabinet displays a plurality of symbols in a scrolling manner. Then, scrolling of each of the symbols automatically stops.
As such a slot machine, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,102, a slot machine exists which employs a concept of a winning line. In this concept, in a case where a combination of symbols rearranged on a winning line is a predetermined winning combination, a predetermined number of game media are paid out.
In addition, as such a slot machine, for example, as disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0065124, a slot machine exists which provides two types of payouts, including a payout determined by a combination of symbols rearranged on a winning line and a payout determined by a number of displayed scatter symbols.
The above-described conventional slot machine, however, allows players to have expectations only for random payout based on a combination of plural types of symbols that have been randomly arranged in the display device. Accordingly, a need exists for the advent of a slot machine which can offer new entertainability.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumstance which can offer entertainability to players that has not been successfully attained by those of the aforementioned conventional art.